cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Dismember
Dismember is an activated ability in the Axe skill group. You must wield an axe in the primary hand slot to use this ability. Provided this attack hits and penetrates the AV of the opponent, it will permanently dismember a limb of the opponent, which can also give them a bleeding status. Depending on the type of limb, this will slow them down or disarm them. If you also have unlocked Decapitation, there is a small chance that it will sever the opponents head, which usually is an instakill, unless the oppenent has multiple. There also is a small chance for regular attacks to dismember limbs of opponents. This depends on the weapons and mods. One handed axes adds 3% chance to dismember with regular attacks, Two handed axes adds 6% chances to dismember. * The item mod serrated adds another 3% chance to dismember to a weapon (axes and long blades). * Charging strike doubles the chance to dismember when you charge at your enemies, it even synergizes with serrated mod. * Decapitation skill would allow you to kill enemies instantly by cutting off their head (some enemies may have multiple heads) * The Berserk! skill will, for a certain amount of turns, guarantee that every successfull attack dismembers. ** Coupled with flurry, it would allow you to cut off 2-6 limbs (depending on how much arms you have) at once in one turn * Enemies such as Madpoles, Saw-Handers and Decarbonizers can dismember the player's limbs as well. Dismembered Limbs * Dismembered body parts count as 5 lb corpses, that can be eaten to sate hunger (if organic) and count as meat for the purposes of Carnivorous mutation. * Faces, which give a +1-3 Ego (depending on the creature's level) when worn and -500 reputation with the face's factions (can be more than one) ** Two headed mutant with 2 two faced helmets can benefit from up to 12 additional Ego from wearing faces of high level creatures * The usual legs and arms of creatures ** Cutting off feet and legs gives major movement speed reduction to the creature ** Cutting off hands and arms prevents attacks with those limbs and causes the creature to drop all weapons wielded with those limbs ** Some creatures may have unusual limbs (for example, pseupods) that grant them attacks until dismembered * Several, otherwise rare weapon (some drops their respective weapon upon death regardless of dismemberment or disarment) from certain creatures such as: ** Seed-Spitting Vine's Seed Spit , a cheap rifle until it runs out of seeds. ** Laser Rifle from laser Turret or Mercurial ** Chaingun, Musket, and Desert Rifle from their respective turrets ** Booster Gun from Boosterbot, which shoots tonics ** Leering Stalker's decapitated head and Blast Cannon, which can be disassembled to get a AI Microcontrollers bit (7). ** Chrome Pyramid's decapitated head and Swarm Rack can be disassembled for Metacrystal bit (8) * Robot limbs and faces may also be disassembled for tinkering Bits. Regrowing Limbs These are that various methods used to regenerate cut off limbs * Ubernostrum Injector * Hyperbiotic Bed * Regeneration mutation * Cybernetic replacement * Regeneration Tank Category:Skills Category:Mechanics